warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Orbiteur
Les Orbiteurs sont des vaisseaux spatiaux utilisés par les Tenno pour voyager à travers le Système Solaire, d'une mission à une autre. Ils servent également de base mobile pouvant transporter les divers Équipements et Arsenal du Tenno. Un Céphalon Orokin appelé Ordis agit en tant qu'ordinateur principal du vaisseau. Vaisseaux d’Atterrissage L'Orbiteur transporte avec lui de plus petits véhicules appelés Vaisseaux d’Atterrissage, qui sont en fait les vaisseaux qui déposent et récupèrent le Tenno. Étant robustes et fiables, les Vaisseaux d’Atterrissage sont capables de se déplacer à travers de multiples environnement, incluant le vide spatial, les atmosphères planétaires, ou encore les profondeurs océaniques. Le Tenno est transporté en étant magnétiquement attaché au compartiment passager situé sous le vaisseau. Celui-ci pivote sur lui-même afin de protéger le Tenno de l'extérieur. Ce système d'ouverture permet également au Tenno de sortir juste en se laissant tomber. Les Vaisseaux d’Atterrissage sont également capables de stationner verticalement dans l'air, permettant au Tenno d'en sortir juste en marchant. Bien qu'ils soient petits, les Vaisseaux d’Atterrissage sont capables de transporter de lourds cargos, tel que les cœurs de Fomorien, en fixant ceux-ci sous eux avec leur rayon tracteur. Il existe actuellement quatre variantes de Vaisseau d’Atterrissage disponibles, chacune ayant leur unique capacité de Soutient Aérien qui permet d'assister les joueurs au cours de leur mission avec l'utilisation de Charges de Soutien Aérien. Les joueurs peuvent changer de vaisseau à tout moment en passant par Menu > Equipement > Vaisseau > Sélectionner un Vaisseau. Liset 250px|left Le Liset est le premier Vaisseau d’Atterrissage que le joueur reçoit, et de ce fait est le plus commun. Si il est sélectionné, le Liset est capable d'annuler toutes les alarmes et verrouillages avec l'utilisation d'une Charges de Soutien Aérien. Mantis 250px|left Le Mantis est le deuxième type de Vaisseau d’Atterrissage que les joueurs peuvent obtenir. Si il est sélectionné, celui-ci est capable de fournir une tour de soin à l'activation d'une Charges de Soutien Aérien. Scimitar 250px|left Le Scimitar est le troisième type de Vaisseau d’Atterrissage que les joueurs peuvent obtenir. Si il est sélectionné, celui-ci est capable de déployer un tapis de bombe à l'activation d'une Charges de Soutien Aérien. Xiphos 250px|left Le Xiphos est le quatrième type de Vaisseau d’Atterrissage que les joueurs peuvent obtenir. Si il est sélectionné, celui-ci est capable de déployer une tourelle sentinelle à l'activation d'une Charges de Soutien Aérien. Segments L'intérieur de l'Orbiteur contient différents systèmes appelés Segments qui se comportent comme une interface pour que le joueur ait accès aux aspects importants du jeu. Quand le Tenno s'enfuit à bord du Liset, il rejoint directement l'Orbiteur et les systèmes de ce dernier. Ils ne sont pas fonctionnels et doivent être restaurés en récupérant des segments lors des missions de la quête le Trophée de Vor. Les joueurs peuvent accéder à chaque segment en se déplaçant vers eux et en interagissant, avec la touche par défaut : . Le joueur peut aussi retrouver toutes les interfaces dans le menu principal, en appuyant sur la touche , plutôt que de se déplacer dans le vaisseau. Arsenal 300px|thumb|l'arsenal Le segment de l'Arsenal est le premier segment installé, il est situé au bout du pont intermédiaire. L'Arsenal permet au joueur de changer ses configurations de Warframes et d'armes, selon leur inventaire. Ce segment est immédiatement accessible une fois la mission prologue du Trophée de Vor réussie. Navigation 300px|thumb|La Navigation appelée aussi Carte Céleste Le segment de Navigation est le deuxième segment déblocable, juste après avoir activé le segment de l'Arsenal. Il se situe au bout du pont supérieur, dans le cockpit. La Navigation permet de voir la carte du Système Solaire, utilisée pour sélectionner une destination, une planète et une mission. Une fois débloquée par le joueur, la console de Navigation permet de voyager à travers différentes missions pour débloquer les Jonctions afin de débloquer de nouvelles Planètes. Communication Le segment de Communication est actuellement composé de quatre parties principales : le Codex, les Syndicats, le Conclave et l'affichage du Marché. Le Codex se trouve sur une console à gauche du pont supérieur du cockpit, il montre les informations sur les divers objets ainsi que les statistiques des ennemis et leurs faiblesses. L'affichage du Marché est l'endroit à partir duquel les joueurs accèdent au Marché où ils peuvent acheter divers objets ou armes contre des Crédits ou des Platinums. À gauche de la console de Navigation se trouve la console des Syndicats, où les Tennos peuvent gérer tout ce qui a trait aux Syndicats, la remise des médaillons de syndicat doit cependant se faire aux relais. Finalement, la console de Conclave située à droite du cockpit en-dessous de la console du Marché est l'endroit qui permet aux joueurs d'accéder à toutes les fonctions en relation avec les modes de jeu JcJ. Débloquer ce segment déclenche aussi la nouvelle console, à droite de la console de Navigation, qui affiche les nouvelles concernant le jeu, les Actualités. Les Communications débloquent toutes les fonctionnalités du multi-joueurs, permettant aux joueurs de former des escouades. Les Communications sont débloquées en obtenant le segment correspondant lors de la deuxième mission du Trophée de Vor, sur Mantle, Terre. Mods thumb|300px|Le segment des mods Le segment des Mods se trouve du côté tribord du vaisseau, sur le pont inférieur et permet au joueur de voir les mods collectés. Ils peuvent être vendus, transmutés et fusionnés dans ce segment. Activer le segment Mods débloque également la possibilité d'améliorer et de personnaliser votre Warframe et les armes dans le segment de l'Arsenal. Le segment Mods peut être récupéré en sauvant Darvo sur Mariana, Terre. Fonderie thumb|300px|La fonderie (créant la warframe Gara) Le segment Fonderie se situe du côté bâbord du vaisseau, sur le pont inférieur et permet la fabrication des armes et de divers équipements en utilisant des composants et des schémas récupérés lors des missions. Il est obtenu suite à la mission Extermination sur Cambria, Terre. Un Segment de Fonderie de Vaisseau peut être acheté depuis le Marché pour ou comme Schéma dans le Laboratoire Tenno pour , ce qui permet au joueur de créer des nouveaux Vaisseaux comme le Mantis ou des Charges de Soutien Aérien pour obtenir une aide supplémentaire en mission. Incubateur thumb|300px|Le segment d'incubation Le segment Incubateur, sur le côté tribord du vaisseau sur le pont inférieur (entre les segments de l'Arsenal et des Mods), donne tous les outils pour élever et s'occuper d'un Kubrow. À la différence des autres segments, il s'obtient en suivant la quête Hurlement du Kubrow. Un Segment d'Amélioration d'Incubateur peut être acheté pour obtenir diverses améliorations sur l'incubateur, au Marché pour ou comme Schéma au Laboratoire Tenno pour . Relique du Néant thumb|300px|Le raffinage de relique Le segment de Relique du Néant est nécessaire pour le raffinage des Reliques du Néant, qui diminue les chances d'obtenir des récompenses communes et augmente légèrement celles d'obtenir des objets plus rares. Il peut être obtenu en terminant la mission de Jonction sur Terre qui mène à Mars et en battant le Spectre de la Jonction; une fois ses objectifs atteints, il peut ensuite être installé à côté de l'arsenal. Emplacement de sentinelle thumb|300px|Emplacement de sentinelle Situé à gauche de l'arsenal cet emplacement n'est utilisé que par la sentinelle actuellement équipée et n'a aucune autre fonction que de décorer. Radio Située derrière le segment Codex, la Radio semble être Ordis qui écoute les signaux radios alliés ou ennemis. Pour l'instant, la radio n'a aucun intérêt à part de donner une ambiance sonore, qui change selon la planète sur laquelle se trouve le joueur. La Radio est plus forte lorsque vous vous trouvez juste en face, ou en utilisant la console de Navigation. La plupart des transmissions sont décrites dans la suite. *Un vaisseau est attaqué par des . **Pendant qu'ils décontaminent le vaisseau, il est révélé que les Tenno l'ont déjà fait. * Un vaisseau inconnu est exploré par des soldats . Les précédents occupants ont été tués avec des armes blanches et il n'y aucun signe des . *Un transport est scanné à la recherche de signes des . Une infestation latente est détectée et des hommes d'équipage doivent être décontaminés. *Plusieurs cas de fret et de visas de passage ont été inspectés par des officiels Grineer, y compris un Forma. *Un vaisseau essayant de faire passer des réfugiés a été repéré, scanné et détruit lors de sa fuite. *Des vaisseaux Tenno tentent de passer un blocus pour utiliser des Rails Solaires. *Un vaisseau abordé a été scanné par les Tenno et un passager a été trouvé, portant un badge du Voile Rouge. *Sargas Ruk a été promu au rang de Général. *Des vaisseaux Fomorien de Vay Hek ont reçu la mission de remettre de l'ordre dans le Système. *Les Corpus sont d'accord avec des demandes inconnues des . *Une transmission depuis l'Orale de Saturne concerne la libération de la planète après les soulèvements coloniaux. *L'amiral Vor est en charge du Programme d'exécution des Tenno. *Les agressions d'Alad V ne seront pas tolérées par les . Salle de Transmission thumb|350px Débloquée à la fin de la Quête Le Second Rêve, la Salle de Transmission se situe tout au fond du Vaisseau. Elle contient le lien somatique, c'est ici que le Tenno lui-même - l'Opérateur - réside. Le joueur peut gérer son Focus à partir de cette salle, ainsi que modifier l'apparence de l'Opérateur, choisir et améliorer son Amplificateur. Quartiers Personnels La porte sur le côté bâbord du pont inférieur de l'Orbiteur contient les '' Quartiers Personnels '' du Tenno, à l'intérieur desquels les joueurs ont de l'espace pour afficher les diverses possessions qu'ils ont, y compris divers piédestaux, étagères, et plus. Pour débloquer cette salle, les joueurs doivent installer un "Segment des quartiers personnels" dont le plan est donné par Ordis après que les joueurs aient terminé La Guerre Intérieure. Cette salle possède plusieurs caractéristiques et options disponibles pour la personnalisation, y compris les suivantes: Vignettes Le centre de cette salle abrite un grand podium où les joueurs peuvent sélectionner des Vignettes, petits dioramas de divers environnements rencontrés en jeu tels que La forêt Grineer, La lune Orokin, etc. Les vignettes sont considérées comme un espace décoratif supplémentaire et peuvent accueillir la plupart des décorations désirées d'un joueur. Si le joueur ne veut pas utiliser de Vignette, le podium lui-même peut être utilisé comme un espace décoratif. Les vignettes peuvent être achetées sur le marché , soit individuellement pour chacune, ou dans le cadre de la '' 'Collection de Vignette' '' pour . Chaque achat individuel d'une vignette comprendra 2 Warframe Articula à des fins décoratives. Aquariums Les Quartiers personnels abritent également un aquarium intégré sur son côté droit, visible comme deux réservoirs cylindriques verticaux (alors qu'il s'agit d'un seul et unique aquarium), où les joueurs peuvent afficher leur capture de Pêche. Bien que cet aquarium puisse accepter jusqu'à 10 poissons de toutes tailles, seuls deux gros poissons peuvent être placés à l'intérieur de l'aquarium. En dehors de l'aquarium permanent, les joueurs peuvent également choisir d'installer un grand aquarium sur le podium de Vignette , fournissant une deuxième place avec laquelle ils peuvent afficher leur poissons. Affichage de la Warframe Entre les deux aquariums verticaux se trouve un piédestal sur lequel les joueurs peuvent afficher l'une de leurs Warframes. Les joueurs peuvent choisir n'importe quel équipement disponible sur leur Arsenal pour montrer leur Warframe, ainsi que toutes armes et cosmétiques équipés. Pochoirs Les Pochoirs sont des dessins de papier peint qui sont utilisés pour personnaliser les murs des quartiers personnels avec différents modèles. Chaque pochoir peut être acheté sur le marché pour chacun. Somaccord right | thumb | 300px Le '' Somaccord est un compteur circulaire à l'intérieur des Quartiers Personnels qui peut être utilisé pour jouer de la musique à l'intérieur de l'Orbiteur, fonctionnant comme un juke-box. Afin de débloquer de la musique supplémentaire dans le Somaccord, les joueurs doivent trouver des Fragments appelés '' 'Tonalité de Somaccord' '' éparpillés tout au long de la partie. Chaque Planète dans la Carte Céleste est associé à une musique, et chaque morceau de musique nécessite la numérisation de 4 ''tonalités de Somaccord ''chacun pour les débloquer pour utilisation. Liste des bandes sonores Personnalisation Le vaisseau peut être personnalisé avec des articles cosmétiques à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Vous pouvez accéder à ces options à partir de la section '' 'Equipement' '' du menu principal, dans '' 'Décorer' ''. L'espace intérieur de L'orbiteur a une capacité de décoration de 96 (à vérifier). Choix de couleur L'apparence extérieure et la cabine intérieure du vaisseau actuellement sélectionné peuvent être recolorées en utilisant les mêmes palettes de couleurs que les Warframes. L'extérieur via l'option '' 'Personnaliser le vaisseau ' '' et l'intérieur avec l'option '' 'Couleur d'intérieur' ''. Peintures de vaisseaux Les habillages de vaisseau peuvent être appliqués via l'option '' 'Personnaliser le vaisseau' ''et peuvent être achetés sur le Marché pour tous les vaisseaux. Ces skins ne consomment pas de capacité de décoration. Décorations L'intérieur de l'Orbiteur peut être décoré avec l'option '' 'Décorer' '' avec divers objets pour l'orner au gré du joueur. Articula de Warframe ''Warframe Articula '' sont des figures d'action de Warframes, qui peuvent être affichées dans différentes poses avec leurs armes. Elles peuvent être achetées individuellement sur le marché pour chacune et sont également données en ensemble de 2 lors de l'achat de toute vignette. Alors que l'Articula utilise l'apparence par défaut, elles peuvent être personnalisées pour afficher toute Warframe souhaitée. Les options de personnalisation suivantes sont disponibles pour Articula: * '''Pose Set:' Cette option sélectionne le groupe de poses avec lesquelles l'Articula peut être affichée. * Pose: Ce curseur définit la pose de l'Articula, qui dépend du Set de Pose sélectionné. * Sélectionnez un équipement: Cette option permet au joueur de sélectionner l'un des équipements de l'Arsenal à utiliser, qui convertit l'Articula dans la Warframe désirée, ainsi que l'affichage des armes transportées dans l'équipement. * Équipé: Sélectionne l'arme que l'Articula utilisera à partir du chargement actuellement sélectionné. Actuellement, cette option ne comprend que la possibilité de sélectionner des armes primaires, secondaires ou aucune arme. Peluches Les Peluches sont des objets illustrant des animaux issus de la Conservation et des Marteleur Ivoire Grineer. Les animaux en Peluche sont vendus par Maître Teasonai et Le Bizness, tandis que les Peluches Marteleur Ivoire sont vendus par Nakak. Les Animaux en Peluche nécessitent 5 Jetons des espèces respectives, tandis que les Peluches Marteleur Ivoire comme la plupart des marchandises de Nakak, nécessitent des ressources qui changent quotidiennement. Les Peluches Ballons peuvent être achetées auprès de Nakak avec des Perles de Nakak lorsque l'Alerte Tactique : Dog Days est présente. Les compagnons peuvent interagir et jouer avec les Peluches Ballons dans l'Orbiteur. Peluche Roller Sac à Dos.png |'Ballon Peluche - Sac à Dos' 20px 300 Perles de Nakak lors de l'Alerte Tactique - Dog Days Peluche Roller.png |'Ballon Peluche' 20px 400 Perles de Nakak lors de l'Alerte Tactique - Dog Days Peluche Roller Lever de Soleil.png |'Ballon Peluche - Lever de Soleil' 20px 500 Perles de Nakak lors de l'Alerte Tactique - Dog Days Peluche Roller Carnaval.png |'Ballon Peluche - Carnaval' 20px 500 Perles de Nakak lors de l'Alerte Tactique - Dog Days Peluche Roller Tropical.png |'Ballon Peluche - Tropical' 20px 500 Perles de Nakak lors de l'Alerte Tactique - Dog Days Noggles Les '' 'Noggles' '' sont essentiellement des Bobbleheads, de petites figurines aux têtes surdimensionnées. La plupart des noggles coûtent chacun au Marché, bien que certains noggles puissent être obtenues par différents moyens, tels que les Quêtes ou Syndicats. BobbleheadAsh.png | Noggle BobbleheadBanshee.png | Noggle BobbleheadEmber.png | Noggle BobbleheadExcalibur - Copy.png | Noggle PrismaExcaliburBobblehead.png | Excalibur Prisma Noggle ExcaliburProtoBobblehead.png | Proto-Excalibur Noggle BobbleheadExcaliburJade.png | Jade Excalibur Noggle Xbox One Exclusive BobbleheadFrost - Copy.png | Noggle BobbleheadHydroid.png | Noggle BobbleheadInaros.png | Noggle BobbleheadIvara.png | Noggle BobbleheadLoki.png | Noggle BobbleheadMag.png | Noggle BobbleheadMesa.png | Noggle BobbleheadMirage.png | Noggle BobbleheadNekros.png | Noggle BobbleheadNezha.png | Noggle BobbleheadNova.png | Noggle BobbleheadNyx.png | Noggle BobbleheadOberon.png | Noggle BobbleheadRhino.png | Noggle BobbleheadSaryn.png | Noggle BobbleheadTrinity.png | Noggle BobbleheadValkyr.png | Noggle BobbleheadVauban.png | Noggle BobbleheadVolt.png | Noggle BobbleheadWukong.png | Noggle BobbleheadZephyr.png | Noggle BobbleheadLotus.png | Lotus Noggle BobbleheadBaroKiTeer.png | Baro Ki'Teer Noggle + BobbleHeadExcaliburArchwing.png| avec Odonata Noggle + BobbleheadClem.png | Clem Noggle BobbleheadAmbulas.png | Ambulas Noggle Opération: Ambulas Reborn récompense BobbleheadAladV.png | Alad V Noggle BobbleheadVor.png | Capitaine Vor Noggle BobbleheadSargusRuk.png | Sargas Ruk Noggle BobbleheadGrineerMarine.png | Lancier Noggle BobbleheadGrineerMarineAlt2Desert.png | Lancier d'élite Aride Noggle BobbleheadAridSeeker.png | Chercheur Aride Noggle BobbleheadRathuumKelaDeThaym.png | Kela De Thaym Noggle BobbleheadRathuumDhurnam.png | Executioner Dhurnam Noggle BobbleheadRathuumDokThul.png | Exécuteur Dok Thul Noggle BobbleheadRathuumGaresh.png | Exécuteur Garesh Noggle BobbleheadRathuumGorth.png | Executioner Gorth Noggle BobbleheadRathuumHarkonar.png | Bourreau Noggle BobbleheadRathuumNok.png | Executioner Nok Noggle BobbleheadRathuumReth.png | Executioner Reth Noggle BobbleheadRathuumVayMolta.png | Exécuteur Vay Molta Noggle BobbleheadRathuumZura.png | Exécuteur Zoura Noggle BobbleheadRathuumHyekka.png | Hyekka Noggle BobbleheadIndexCIJenDro.png | Jen Dro Noggle BobbleheadIndexCIDerimZahn.png | Derim Zahn Noggle BobbleheadIndexCITiaMayn.png | Tia Mayn Noggle BobbleheadIndexCIMWAM.png | M-W.A.M. Noggle BobbleheadIndexIRDruPesfor.png | Dru Pesfor Noggle BobbleheadIndexIRArmisUlta.png | Armis Ulta Noggle BobbleheadIndexIRRanaDel.png | Rana Del Noggle BobbleheadIndexIR002ER.png | 002-ER Noggle BobbleheadIndexRUPelnaCade.png | Pelna Cade Noggle BobbleheadIndexRUVedXol.png | Ved Xol Noggle BobbleheadIndexRUNakoXol.png | Nako Xol Noggle BobbleheadIndexRULockjawAndSol.png | Lockjaw & Sol Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGAuditor.png | Auditeur Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGJadTeran.png | Jad Teran Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGRaptorRX.png | Raptor RX Noggle BobbleheadIndexTGAzoth.png | Azoth Noggle BobbleheadStalker.png | Stalker Noggle '' Mise à jour 18 code promo exclusif '' BobbleheadAcolyteAngst.png | Angst Noggle '' Dette Ombre market exclusive '' BobbleheadAcolyteMalice.png | Malice Noggle '' Dette Ombre market exclusive '' BobbleheadAcolyteMania.png | Mania Noggle '' Shadow Debt marché exclusif '' BobbleheadAcolyteMisery.png | Misery Noggle '' Shadow Debt marché exclusif '' BobbleheadAcolyteTorment.png | Torment Noggle '' Shadow Debt market exclusive '' BobbleheadAcolyteViolence.png | Violence Noggle '' Dette Ombre market exclusive '' Sculpture de Syndicats Les Syndicats vendent également leurs Médaillons respectifs pour décorer votre Orbiteur contre points d'Influence du syndicat approprié. Sculpture Prémisse.png|Sculpture Prémisse Sculpture Médaillon.png|Sculpture Médaillon Sculpture Insigne.png|Sculpture Insigne Sculpture Quittance.png|Sculpture Quittance Sculpture Marque.png|Sculpture Marque Sculpture Graine.png|Sculpture Graine Ornement Saturne Six.png|Ornement Saturne Six ( 40 Jeton du Loup) Ornement Émissaire.png|Ornement Émissaire ( 40 Jeton d'Émissaire) Ressources Les [[Ressources |'' Ressources ]] qui peuvent être vues sur le terrain peuvent également être utilisées comme décorations pour l'Orbiteur et sont disponibles sur le marché. Elles coûtent chacune, alors que Dépôts de ressources a coûté Le centre de cette salle abrite un grand podium où les joueurs peuvent sélectionner des vignettes, des petits fac-similés de différents environnements trouvés dans le jeu tels que la forêt Grineer, Orokin Moon, etc. Ces vignettes sont considérées comme espace décoratif supplémentaire, et peuvent accueillir la plupart des décorations désirées. Si le joueur ne veut pas utiliser une Vignette, le podium lui-même peut être utilisé comme un espace décoratif. Les Vignettes peuvent être achetées sur le marché soit individuellement pour Platinumicon 90chacun, ou dans le cadre de la 'Vignette Collection' pourPlatinumicon 540Chaque achat individuel d'une vignette comprendra 2 'Warframe Articula à des fins décoratives AlloyPlateContainer.png | link = Plaque d'alliage | Tambour d'alliage ArgonCrystalContainer.png | link = Cristal d'Argon | Pegmatite à l'argon CircuitsContainer.png | link = Circuits | Circuit Lockbox ControlModuleContainer.png | link = Module de contrôle | Robotics Lockbox FerriteContainer.png | link = Ferrite | Gisement de ferrite GalliumContainer.png | lien = Gallium | Gisement Gallium MorphicsContainer.png | link = Morphiques | Stabilisants Morphiques NanoSporesContainer.png | link = Nano Spores | Spore Culture NeuralSensorContainer.png | link = Capteurs neuraux | Tableau neuronal NeurodesContainer.png | link = Neurode | Masse Neuroptique OrokinCellContainer.png | link = Cellule Orokin | Cellule Array PlastidsContainer.png | link = Plastides | Plastides de carapace PolymerBundleContainer.png | link = Paquet polymère | Étui polymère RubedoContainer.png | lien = Rubedo | Rubedo SalvageContainer.png | link = Récupération | Récupération compactée Poster ''Les posters ''sont des décorations de style papier peint qui peuvent afficher des illustrations déverrouillées à partir des Codex et Fragments. Chaque affichage coûte à l'exception de l'affichage Glyphe, qui coûte et l'affiche d'Argyle , qui est vendue par Baro Ki'Teer pour + DisplayArc.png | Arc DisplayArgyle.png | Argyle DisplayConcave.png | Concave DisplayConvex.png | Convexe GlyphDisplayer.png | Glyphe DisplayLandscape.png | Paysage DisplayPanoramic.png | Panoramique DisplayPoster.png | Affiche DisplaySquare.png | Square DisplayTondo.png | Tondo DisplayWrap.png | Wrap '''Ornements Luxxum' Les Ornements Luxxum sont vendus exclusivement par Baro Ki'Teer pour et chacun. Ornement Akka Luxxum.png|'Akka' Ornement Asra Luxxum.png|'Asra' Ornement Dvad Luxxum.png|'Dvad' Ornement Mahd Luxxum.png|'Mahd' Ornement Puspa Luxxum.png|'Puspa' Ornement Sigma Luxxum.png|'Sigma' Ornement Vez Luxxum.png|'Vez' Ornement Zag Luxxum.png|'Zag' Autres Plusieurs autres décorations peuvent être acquises auprès de différentes sources. Orokitty.png|'Kuria' Scan des 56 Kuria Urne Sacrée.png|'Urne Sacrée' Terminer la quête Sables d'Inaros Piédestal Prime.png|'Piédestal Prime' Achetable pour auprès de Baro Ki'Teer Buste de Kubrow en Bronze.png|'Buste de Kubrow en Bronze' Achetable pour + auprès de Baro Ki'Teer Buste de Kavat en Bronze.png|'Buste de Kavat en Bronze' Achetable pour + auprès de Baro Ki'Teer Autographe John Prodman.png|'Autographe John Prodman' Obtenu en vainquant John Prodman dans L'Index Oro.png|'Oro' Récompense de l'événement Quick Steel Oro Eros.png|'Oro Eros' Récompense de l'événement Cœurs & Flèches, et achetable dans le Marché pendant la période de St-Valentin pour Donda de Rell.png|'Donda de Rell' Achetable pour auprès de Palladino après avoir terminé Le Fardeau de Harrow Proéminence Feu Follet.png|'Proéminence Feu Follet' La Grande Chasse Eidolon Événement Twitch Statuette de Poisson Millénaire.png|'Statuette de Poisson Millénaire' Scan des 20 Poissons Millénaires Service à thé Orokin.png|'Service à thé Orokin' Code promotionnel pour le teaser de la quête Le Sacrifice Tapis Tenno Kindred.png|'Tapis Tenno Kindred' Achetable pour + auprès de Baro Ki'Teer Happy_Zephyr.png|'Poster Happy Zephyr' Obtenir 50 points dans Happy Zephyr Wyrmius.png|'Poster Wyrmius' Terminer Wyrmius FrameFighterlogo.png|'Poster Frame Fighter' Scanner tous les Fragments de Frame Fighter Poster Compagnon Prisma.png|'Poster Compagnon Prisma' Achetable pour + auprès de Baro Ki'Teer Poster_d'Exploration.png|'Poster d'Exploration' Drop de Stream pour la Célébration de Lancement d'Empyrée Poster Parazon.png|'Poster Parazon' Achetable pour + auprès de Baro Ki'Teer Sculptures Ayatans Les'' 'Sculptures Ayatan' '' sont de petites statues d'origine Orokin qui peuvent être placées à l'intérieur du vaisseau du joueur en tant que pièces décoratives. Elles peuvent également être échangées contre Maroo en échange de quantités variables de Endo. Trophées de poisson Les'' 'Trophées de poissons' '' sont des plaques qui montrent diverses espèces de la vie aquatique que les joueurs ont attrapés pendant la Pêche. Des plans pour ces trophées peuvent être achetés auprès de Fisher Hai-Luk à Cetus. Décorations festives Les décorations festives sont des décorations cosmétiques composées de neige, de couronnes, de lumières de Noël et d'un bonhomme de neige pour décorer l'intérieur de l'Orbiter. Elles ont été mises à disposition à partir du 1er Décembre 2014 pour seulement avec "pour un temps limité" dans la description. À partir du 16 décembre 2015, elles étaient à nouveau disponibles sur le marché, pour le même coût. Les décorations ont été enlevées en les vendant de l'inventaire, mais elles sont demeurées achetables jusqu'au début de février, date à laquelle elles ont été retirées du jeu (avec chaque copie supplémentaire de l'objet), ostensiblement jusqu'à la saison prochaine. Fait intéressant, plusieurs copies des décorations peuvent être achetées, mais il n'y a aucun effet ou avantage pour le faire. Anecdotes * À partir de le vaisseau sélectionné peut être piloté à l'aide des touches de déplacement pendant les écrans de chargement. Ceci est généralement visible pour les autres joueurs. Dans les situations de latence élevée, charge de travail lourde ou si le joueur en cours d'exécution est l'hôte de la session, il n'est parfois pas visible pour le reste de l'équipe. ** En appuyant sur le bouton gauche de la souris, le vaisseau «tire un coup», ouvre ses moteurs frontaux et déplace ses ailes pour dériver vers l'arrière. * La façon dont le Tenno est accroché au vaisseau rappelle la représentation de ninjas utilisant des cerfs-volants pour se rendre furtivement à leur destination. * Le fait que le Tenno puisse approcher n'importe quel endroit sans être détecté implique que les vaisseaux (et peut-être aussi l'Orbiteur) ont une forme de technologie furtive qui leur permet d'échapper à la détection en cours de route. ** Corroborée par Ordis et interceptée par les transmissions des Grineer - Les vaisseaux Tenno possèdent une "cape de vide". Bien que cela génère des «échos de masques vides» détectables et qu'il faille désengager l'utilisation des Rails Solaires, cela rend le vaisseau extrêmement difficile à détecter, expliquant comment le Tenno peut facilement infiltrer des installations de haute sécurité. ** Cette cape peut être observée visuellement en action dans la mission Golem Jordas Assassinat, pendant la cinématique transitionnelle du combat terrestre au combat spatial, lorsque le vaisseau vole par le joueur après avoir équipé leur Archwing. L'engin est montré nimbé par un miroitement bleu de la lumière avant de disparaître apparemment de la vue, montrant que le vaisseau peut devenir optiquement invisible. * Sur de nombreux sites d'extraction, jusqu'à quatre compartiments passagers peuvent être trouvés pour expliquer la présence de plusieurs Tenno, ce qui indique que plusieurs vaisseaux peuvent être amarrés au même endroit. Cependant, la très grande proximité des compartiments les uns par rapport aux autres est en contradiction avec la largeur des coques des différents vaisseaux, ce qui devrait rendre impossible la sortie de quatre grandes embarcations dans une telle configuration. ** Cela peut s'expliquer par le fait que seul le joueur est vu en train de quitter la mission, ce qui implique que les autres "docks" ne sont que des apparences permettant à l'extraction multijoueur de sembler réalisable. * Devstream 27 mentionne que les techniques d'atterrissage sont plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur en raison des technologies du Néant. * Pendant les transmissions radio, un Corpus supposé murmurera étrangement "Gloire aux reines" dans une de leurs transmissions. * Lorsque vous utilisiez un glitch (bug) pour sortir marcher au-dessus de l'Orbiter, vous pouviez voir une seconde pièce plus petite derrière la pièce infestée. * Le compartiment Orbiteur a été mentionné pour la première fois dans Devstream 38, mais il n'a pas été complètement introduit dans le jeu qu'à la . Avant cela, le pont inférieur était significativement plus petit. * L'Orbiteur est déjà visible dans le jeu en tant que vaisseau dans la skybox du Relais. Bugs * En attente d'un Kubrow prêt à équiper après avoir été en stase: sur l'écran "stase", le compteur commencera à compter après avoir atteint "0h, 00m, 00s" et lire les nombres négatifs. Cela n'a cependant aucun effet sur le Kubrow, et est simplement un bug de comptage car il n'est pas conçu pour s'arrêter à zéro et continue à la place. * Rarement, le renvoi d'un Kubrow supprimera un emplacement de stase de votre inventaire. * Les atterrissages des autres joueurs sur l'écran de chargement peuvent avoir leurs couleurs de base au lieu des couleurs personnalisées de leurs joueurs. * Après avoir enlevé les Ascaris, vous pourrez parfois utiliser des armes à l'intérieur. * Pendant les cinématiques pré-mission, parfois un joueur verra l'hôte abandonner son vaisseau (comme le fait le joueur), tandis que lui-même se verra tomber à côté de l'hôte de la session. ** Similaire au bug ci-dessus, il arrive parfois que personne ne descende des vaisseaux. C'est simplement un bug d'animation et vous allez toujours apparaître là où vous le devriez. * Parfois, en revenant de votre Dojo, votre Warframe est coincée à genoux. Pour résoudre ce problème, allez dans le menu et ressortez-en. * Parfois, après avoir terminé une mission et annulé la migration de l'hôte, votre Warframe sera bloquée sur le segment de Navigation. L'ouverture de votre menu et la sélection de l'une des options de navigation (Codex, Fonderie, Incubateur, etc.) permettent de résoudre ce problème. Historique des patchs }} * Plus d'optimisations de performance pour l'Infirmerie Helminth. * Compagnons fixes fermant la porte de Helminth Infirmary et vous piégeant à l'intérieur. * '''Modification:' '' Optimisation de la pièce infestée. * '''Correction:' '' Correction d'une transmission de suivi Ordis toujours jouée lorsque vous quittez la pièce infestée sur le Landing Craft (ne pas jouer quand vous restez dans la pièce pendant un moment). * Correction d'un trou d'échappement dans le plafond de la péniche de débarquement. * Les portes d'atterrissage vous corrige hors du plan matériel. * Correction de certains Noggles d'Index (note: si vous avez placé Derim Zahn, M-WAM, ou Tia Mayn avant le correctif, il vous suffit du remplaçant pour corriger le maillage utilisé). * Correction d'un crash de script * (non documenté) Les spores infestées peuvent être vues autour de la porte en plus de grandes quantités. * (non documenté) La biomasse et les spores infestées peuvent maintenant être trouvées autour de la porte. * (non documenté) Des sons étranges ressemblants à Infesté peuvent être compris derrière les portes de l'Orbiteur. :: Fichier: OrbiterSounds.ogg * Introduit Voir aussi * TheLiset.com, un site pour présenter l'avant-première de . Media M6chJHa.png LisetShipTop.png LisetWithLimbo-e56456Kqhugfd13.png|Underside of the Liset, with Limbo beneath it. Liset.png|The Liset's older design prior Update 14. LisetConcept.png|Concept art of the Liset's current design as seen in the Codex. Lisettint.png|Liset colors. LisetView.png|View of Mars from the Liset's cockpit. Warframe0668.jpg|The Void seen from the Liset. Warframe0686.jpg|Saturn and its rings with Grineer ships flying nearby. LisetOld.png|The old Liset design on approach to extraction. LisetOld2.png|Old Liset on approach to extraction. LisetNew1.png|The Liset resting on a Grineer landing pad. LisetNew2.png|The Liset taking off. LisetSquadron.png|A squadron of Lisets en route to a mission. 230410_2014-08-31_00001.png|Liset landing on Mantle. 2015-01-10_00021.jpg|A squadron of fully painted Lisets on the loading screen. liset2.png|Concept art for the Mantis. liset3.png|Concept art for the Xiphos. tumblr_nj8g40rMeb1rneb55o2_1280.jpg|Side view sketch of the Orbiter tumblr_nj8g40rMeb1rneb55o3_1280.jpg|Sketch showing modular parts of the Orbiter Infested Room inside the Orbiter Warframe Update 22.8.0 Installing & Customizing the Personal Quarters Segment en:Orbiter Catégorie: Tenno Catégorie: Mise à jour 14 Catégorie: Sets de carreaux Catégorie: Mécanique Catégorie: Tenno Tile Set Catégorie: Mécaniques Catégorie: Environnements Catégorie: Offres de Baro Ki'Teer Catégorie: Prisma Catégorie: Vaisseau